Sweet Deceit
by BelleWriter
Summary: "I am a lover, not a fighter. But I will fight for what I love." Aaron needs his family back more than anything, will he fight for them? JJ/Hotch pairing. Hotch/Rossi friendship! Romance, drama and family involved.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I know that it's been forever since I've active on this website, but that doesn't meant I've forgotten about you guys! I've been so caught up in my personal life and so many events have happened that I needed to take a long break from everything. But I'm back, and I'm much better! I feel confident about this story, I hope that you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think! I won't let you guys down, love you all so much!_

_Love Always, Abby _

_xxxxxx_

"**If you don't want something there will always be someone who will gladly take it from you." – Unknown.**

Where Hotch came from, it was nothing but grey. His entire routine was a consistent continuation of being at work for ridiculous amount of hours, going home to an empty house and sleepless nights. It may sound un-usual for a man like him to get used to a living like that, but he knew that it was bound to happen. The important ones whom were once in his life who managed to give him colour and excitement were either 6 feet under or somewhere far away.

He picked up a photograph on his desk and cracked a smile as memories started to fill in his memory. The person who stared back at him in the photograph was his wife, Hayley and his little boy, Jack.

Hayley was his first love, he knew that one day he would marry her from the moment he saw her, and that's exactly what Hotch did. But, Hotch will always feel like he failed to keep her happy. The day that she left him, Hotch didn't even try to get her back because he always told her to walk away from the one thing that hurts you in life.

As for Jack, he wishes that he could hold that little, special boy in his arms again. Jack brought joy to everything; Hotch was blessed to be the father of such an amazing little boy. But, Hotch couldn't bear to see his sad eyes mourn and cry for his mother every night. He felt like he held responsibility for the loss of Hayley. So, Jack was with his aunt Jessica all the time and soon full custody would be granted over to her. Hotch would explain to Jack why he was doing all of this one day, maybe when he was a teenager or a young adult off to college. But as for now, he knew that Jack needed a female figure in his life.

Hotch put down the picture and picked up another one. This one only had one person in the photograph; this was Noelle.

Aside from Hayley, Noelle meant the entire world to Hotch. She was the sweetest little girl anyone could ask for, and Hotch would always look forward to seeing her. Noelle would surprise him with hugs and kisses, and then she would always have a story to tell him. Noelle used to dance, it was her entire life. She went to the best schools and had the best trainers, but Hotch knew that her talent couldn't be taught; she danced because it was something she felt in her heart.

When she stopped dancing, Hotch noticed a change in her. She stopped talking to him, she started getting into trouble and she would lock herself in her room for endless amount of hours. The only person she spoke to was Rossi who was like an uncle to her. Hotch couldn't take seeing Noelle grieve and go through what she was going through, so Rossi stepped in and sent her away to Northern Academy in Canada. The only person she stayed in contact with was Rossi because she refused to speak to Hotch.

He felt tears come to his eyes, so he slammed the photo on his desk and got up.

"_Not today Aaron, not today"_ He thought to himself.

When he glanced at the clock, it was 6:10PM, the perfect time to get the hell out of here on a Friday evening. As he started to collect his things, he heard someone walk into his office.

"Looks like I came just in time, heading out already?" He heard a familiar voice before looking up.

"I've been here since 7AM, and I think that everyone should get out of here too." Hotch answered, then looked at his best friend who was standing across from him.

"I just wanted to clarify these files with you, but they can wait until Monday. I also wanted to see how you were doing." Rossi said.

"What do you mean? Of all people, you're coming to check up on me?" Hotch smirked, and then motioned Rossi to take a seat as he sat in his chair.

"Come on, Hotchner, you and I both know well you are at masking your feelings. However, that doesn't mean that I can't tell when something is heavy on your mind." Rossi said. "You've been thinking about Noelle again, haven't you?"

"I always think about Noelle, I even sent her an e-mail last week. But I don't think she replied to it." Hotch shrugged.

"Well, she's been busy with exams and soccer practise. She says that her team won nationals last month, but coach still seems to have a reason for them to practise 4 times a week. That girl is seriously a super star." Rossi smiled to himself.

"It seems like she's been keeping you updated, that's good." Hotch faked a smile, even though inside it was killing him.

"Noelle misses you too, Hotch. Just give her some time." Rossi said.

"It's been 3 years, how much time does she need? I already told her that I'm sorry, all I want is my little girl back." Hotch frowned.

"And that's exactly what she wanted to hear. She told me that every time you two do speak, you keep the conversation short and sweet. I know that it must be difficult speaking to her because trust me, it was tough for me too. But she comes around, she does! Noelle is a tough one to break." Rossi paused. "Just like her father."

"She wants nothing to do with me. After everything I've done to her and Jack, I wouldn't want anything to do with myself either." Hotch sighed.

"Look, I'm sick and tired of you giving up so quickly on those kids and blaming everything on yourself. If you want someone to blame, look at that son of a bitch Foyet who tore apart your family. You were Jack's favourite person in the entire world, he looked up to you! And for Noelle, she would've done anything to make you proud. Do not let what happened a couple of years ago be the reason for the pain those kids must be feeling now. They've already lost one parent; do not let them lose another." Rossi got up and made his way to the door.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Hotch said under his breath.

"I want you to go get your children back because Jessica isn't going to take full custody of Jack and after this month, I'm stopping my payment towards Northern Academy. It's time for those kids to come home." Rossi's voice was sincere.

"Noelle is going to hate you…" Hotch said under his breath.

"Noelle is my God-daughter and I wouldn't do anything without a reason, but at least she'll understand why I did it." Rossi said. For a moment, the both of them stared at each other before Rossi's phone rang. "I should really take this, but I hope you take the time to think about what I said and make the wise choice that you and I both know you will." Rossi walked out of his office and left Hotch standing alone, in a room filled with wonders.


	2. Chapter 2

"**When****two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time is too long, and no other love can break them apart.****" - Unknown**

Rossi returned to his office before picking up his unanswered phone, he knew exactly who it was and no matter how long it took for him to answer to call, he knew the person wouldn't hang up. He sat down at his desk and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello my dear, I was waiting for your call for the past couple of days."

"It's about time you picked up; I was starting to think you were going senile." The young lady said on the other end, her voice warm and sweet just like as it always did.

"I'm sorry; I was in the middle of an important meeting. You know that I wouldn't keep you waiting for long on purpose. It's always a pleasure hearing the voice of my God-daughter especially when she still needs to give me the answer to the negotiation I've offered her last week!" Rossi hissed.

"Relax Uncle David, I've been busy too you know! Besides, it takes me a while to think about a permanent decision. I don't even know why you want me to come back to Quantico, there's nothing there for me anymore."

"Noelle, you have your family here. No one can protect you in Canada except for your school, and even if that's the case I don't fully trust them being fully responsible over you. I need you here as much as your father does." Rossi said.

"Don't you dare bring him into this negotiation. If he wanted me back at home with him for my protection, he would've fought for me a long time ago instead of shipping me away like I'm some type of package. How's Jack by the way, has he even gone to see him? I doubt it!" Noelle practically shouted.

"I think we need to step back for a moment and think about who needs to relax, here." Rossi sighed.

"Sorry Uncle David, it's just so irritated hearing about what he thinks and feels from other people. I know that I've been difficult to talk to for the past couple of years, but what happened to being there for me no matter what? Did he forget about that promise too, along with all the other ones?" Noelle's voice was filled with sorrow.

"I think that this is a conversation that the both of us will have _when_ I see you in person." Rossi felt her pain through the phone.

"You're so demanding I love how you already know that you're going to see me soon." Noelle rolled her eyes.

"I will be seeing you soon, my dear. I'm planning on taking a trip up to Canada as soon as possible, you may think that I just want to take you away from your studies and bring you back to Quantico, but I actually do miss you a lot." Rossi said, hoping that he could make her smile even if he couldn't see it.

"That's very sweet of you, and I would really love to see you too. After all, you are the only male figure I have in my life now."

"Don't say that Noelle, I'm not obligated to replace your father."

"I never said that you were." Noelle smiled. "How is he doing anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I think you should call and ask him yourself. He said that he emailed you a few days ago and you still haven't replied." Rossi said.

"Well, I'm in the process of replying I've just been a little distracted lately." Noelle said.

"I want that e-mail answered by the end of the week Noelle, I mean it. You've been avoiding your father for way too long and you'll have to face him sooner than you think. Now look kiddo, I have to go now but I will talk to you in a couple of days. Call me if you need anything, make sure that you're eating and good luck on your Chemistry test tomorrow. I love you, okay?" Rossi's voice was sincere.

"I love you, too Uncle Davey. Please be safe, and I really am looking forward to seeing you soon." Noelle smiled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week, David Rossi managed to book the first plane ticket to Canada on Friday morning so he could see Noelle; after all he did make a promise to her. He didn't tell Noelle which day he would be arriving because he wanted to catch her off guard, he knew that she had soccer practise all afternoon, so that would be the perfect time to show up.

During the entire flight, Rossi thought about all the things he wanted to say to Noelle and just take away all of the things that were bothering her. Noelle always had trouble sleeping at night ever since her mother died but she never told anyone until she fainted in class one day from exhaustion. He wished that Noelle was a bit more open about all of the things she kept to herself because he could tell she's going to explode soon but Rossi was smart enough to know that the only person Noelle will open up to is Hayley. He wished that he could turn back time and fix everything; she was too young to witness what she saw and everything that she heard. She's still too young to be so distant from her father and younger brother who both need her more than she realizes.

Rossi knew that it would take eternity to fix this family since Noelle and Aaron were both stubborn, but he would take every power and strength in him to get them together again, or to at least speak to each other.

Once he arrived on campus, he checked in with the principal of the school at Northern Academy and clarified that he was only in town for the weekend, but he would spending as much time with Noelle as possible. Once he got his visitors pass, he headed over to the nearest hotel to drop off his things and kill time. Right when he was about to get something to eat, he heard his phone ringing.

"Agent Rossi" He said as he answered.

"Hey Rossi, how's everything in Toronto? Did you get to go cite-seeing yet?" Garcia said, ecstatic as ever!

"Not yet, kitten. I went straight to Northern as soon as I got here and now I'm at the hotel. It's beautiful here, by the way. You and Kevin should take some time to come up here." Rossi said as he walked out onto the balcony. Perfect view of the lake shore and the breeze calmed his nerves.

"I was Google mapping it this morning; it really is an amazing city. However, we don't even get enough time to sleep in our own beds." She sighed. "Anyway, when are you going to speak to the mini-Hotchner? I really do miss her and I hope you can talk her into coming back. Even if she says no, you tell her that I'm on the next plane and I will drag her butt back here!"

"She won't be that easy to take back, Garcia." Rossi chuckled. "She does know how to fight, and she's quite a tough one to negotiate with."

"Just like her father, wasn't Hotch the one who taught her how to fight? Plus he always took her to martial arts classes every Friday evening?" Garcia smiled to herself.

"Yes that's right; I remember he would always say that if he was going to have to deal with a daughter, she would have to know how to fight. Just in case he had gotten too old to kick the guys ass that broke her heart." Rossi felt himself smiling from ear to ear; those were the days he wished everyone could back to.

"Does Hotch know that you're up there?" Garcia's voice grew serious and low, as if she suspected someone to hear her.

"He thinks that I'm taking some time off to visit my sister, I would've said I was going to the cottage but I didn't want him calling the land line there." Rossi said.

"I'm glad that you're trying your best to fix his family again, I know that Hotch wants his kids back but he feels like he's failed them and it's best for him to stay away." Garcia sounded sad; Rossi wouldn't be surprised if she was on the verge of crying.

"Hotch is an amazing father, he just couldn't bear to keep hurting his kids. But he wasn't, he just didn't know how to deal with their grief." Rossi sighed.

"Listen Rossi, I've gotta run! Boss man is expecting me to find some information for him and I'm pretty sure he'll come barging in here any second now. Tell me how everything goes when you get back and if you need anything, I'm the girl you'll definitely call first!" Garcia said, even her bubbly personality sounded clearly through the phone.

"Will do, Garcia." Rossi said, and then he hung up the phone. He shoved it into his pocket and took a moment to himself as he stood on the balcony. Tonight was the night he was going to convince his God-daughter to come back home with him, all of the tickets were booked and Northern knew that this could possibly be Noelle's last weekend on campus. He didn't want to rip her away from the one place where she was able to get away from everything. Three years ago, he paid for everything and did all the paper work so Noelle could come to Northern, he knew the principal at the time and he understood why Noelle needed a fresh start. Noelle was 13 at the time, and she was just starting to figure out who she was.

Noelle Rosalie Hotchner was born on December 24th, 1995. Noelle was a pre-mature baby but her parents thought that it would be best to call her a blessing. She was the first child for both Aaron and Hayley Hotchner. She was Aaron's little princess and the spitting image of Hayley. She had big brown eyes and long, curly brown hair, when she was a toddler everyone thought that she would turn out to look and be exactly like Aaron, but tables turned and as she turned age 12, she started to look more like Hayley, but yet she still seemed to have Aaron's personality. She loved to dance, only her mother spent days teaching her to love dance. Hayley dreamt of being a dancer, and Noelle admired that. Aaron wanted Noelle to play soccer, and that's exactly what she did. She had the best coaches and was on all of the all-star teams for her age groups, and each year she kept getting better. Noelle wanted to prove to her parents that she really was a blessing and she wouldn't ever let them down. She was attached her Aaron, she was the reason why Aaron woke up every morning and every moment they spent together was significant and never wasted.

Once Jack was born, Noelle was about eight years old but she had the mind of an old soul. While Hayley was resting, she spent her time entertaining her little brother and she would always day dream about how much she'd teach Jack. Noelle even gave Jack his name, because she always loved the movie Jack Frost that would only come on around Christmas time and she thought that Jack should have a significant name that related to Christmas; just like her name.

Rossi caught himself remembering facts about Noelle and Jack, which brought tears to his eyes. He knew how incredible Noelle and Jack would've turned out to be if they weren't stuck in the situation they were in right now, but he knew that only time would tell if this was all meant it or not.

When he looked at the clock it was 2:30 and he knew that she'd finished soccer practise in forty-five minutes so he took a deep breath and walked out of the hotel. This was the moment where he'd see Noelle after 10 long months.

Xxxxxxxx

"Good job today, girls! Remember, same time tomorrow but we'll be finishing a bit earlier!" The coach yelled as the girls were walking away from the field.

Noelle walked with a few of the girls but she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, her mind was somewhere else. For some reason, she kept thinking about Jack lately. She wondered if he was still into super heroes and if he still ate cereal every morning for breakfast, she knew that her Aunt Jessica was taking good care of him but she still worried about her brother. She also noticed her thoughts trailed off and started to wonder about her father; was he still working late and eating that crappy organic food a block away from their house? She knew that she had to answer that e-mail her sent her, she owed that to her Uncle David.

"What do you think, Noelle?" One of the girls asked her, while the others were snickering.

"What'd you say?" Noelle snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at her.

"See, I knew she wasn't listening. Now spill, who's the boy?" Another girl said as she giggled.

"I wasn't thinking about a guy, I don't have time to be interested in anyone, and you're just trying to create gossip again." Noelle rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

"Then what were you thinking about, super star? I know that you weren't thinking about all of the goals you scored today at practise, by the way do you mind lending some of your skills to the rest of the team?" One of the girls smiled at Noelle.

"Shut up, everyone on the team is amazing and I couldn't be more grateful to play with you girls." Noelle smiled, she loved her friends and she felt like she could've been herself around them. "Hey, I'll meet you guys in the café later alright? I have to talk to coach about something." Noelle turned away and walked back towards the field before any of them could say goodbye.

Before she could've approached the coach, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around, her heart sped up and her eyes grew bigger. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her, was she dreaming? All she wanted to do was yell and scream at him, but at the same time she wanted to sink herself into him and hug him tightly.

"Hello Noelle, I'm sorry I took so long to come see yo—"Before he could finish his sentence, the fifteen year old threw her arms around him and tears were soaking his shirt. After a moment, Noelle took a step back and wiped her tears, then stood tall.

"It's about time you came, dad."


End file.
